When communicating using synchronous communication systems, such as instant messaging and videoconference, users often discuss details related to payments, including money owed to one another. Ideally, such a discussion during a synchronous communication session would not be interrupted in order to complete a payment. In conventional communication systems, payments can be made only by interrupting the conversation to open a separate browser window to access a payment service and then optionally to use a screen-sharing function to confirm that payment details are correct. Each of these actions interrupts the conversation and moves the focus away from the discussion at hand. Likewise, users are often reminded of money they owe to other individuals when reviewing their own social networking news feeds or viewing the social network identity pages of their contacts within their social network. Currently, a way to initiate an electronic payment during a synchronous communication session or directly from another users social network identity page does not exist.